Semiconductor manufacturing processes demand wafers, typically silicon wafers, which are substantially particulate free. As the semiconductor industry moves towards processing larger diameter wafers, for example 300 millimeter (mm) diameter wafers, it becomes increasingly difficult to remove particulates from the wafers. In particular, wafer cleaning processes must effectively remove particulates from the larger wafer surface area associated with the larger diameter wafers. Further, wafer cleaning processes must clean the wafers without exerting undue force on the wafers since larger diameter wafers have less mechanical strength than smaller diameter wafers.